It has become more common place for users to procure items from an electronic marketplace. In some cases, users may order items in bulk to obtain a discount, but can become frustrated with the requirements of storing so many items. Users may desire the discounted price for such orders, but don't foresee using the item often enough to justify the purchase. A user that proceeds with purchasing such items may find that one or more units expire before he is able to use them. Additionally, shipping costs for electronic marketplace orders can be cost prohibitive for some users. Accordingly, conventional techniques for providing multi-unit items to users via an electronic marketplace can be too expensive or too irritating for users resulting in a loss in potential sales for the marketplace provider.